Highschool drama
by chocolatetay
Summary: High schol sems so good now but you never know whas going to happen follow kagome her brothers, friends, and boyfriend as they go through it all
1. Chapter 1

Tay: wats up im back and trying out one of my fave couples

Sess: lets get on with it koi if u will

Kag:tay does not own inuyasha

Tay: sadly those meenies wouldn't sell me it. They said something about corrupting the characters. Anyway on with the show

_yay_

Kagome was an ordinary girl at least that's what she thought she was breath takingly beautiful with dark midnight hair that reached just above her butt. Blue eyes that could leave stuttering and feeling light headed . and her body perfect in every sense of the word something her friends couldn't understand since she ate a lot but was so fit.

Walking along side her were her big brothers on the left was her twin brother naraku who was the male version of kagome,hair reaching just above his hips, body as if sculpted by God himself and a face that would make any mother proud she birthed you just like kagome. The only major difference is there eye color where kagome has blue eyes naraku has red eyes.

On her right was there big brother bankotsu who had his hair braded to the side, hair below his hips with blue eyes just like kagome with a great body. All three people mentioned were currently walking down the halls of the school smirks in place, uniforms nice and pressed. They were looking for there group of friends. Bankotsu was a senior while kagome and naraku were juniors. When they entered the field outside were they usually had lunch they say there group sitting there waiting.

As soon as they got there kagome was pulled down into a hot kiss with her boyfriend of three years sesshomaru. While they were busy bankotsu told everyone hi only to turn around and see his brother making out with kagura his girlfriend of 1 and a half years. He let out a sigh.

"hey guys hows it going" said bankotsu a wave of fines and grunts went around. The group consisted of him kagome naraku, sesshomaru, kagura, inuyasha, kikyo, sango, and miroku

When the couples finally surfaced they said there greetings. (a/n taya: yay its ma anyway the higurashis I would think u know who they are, are all mikos or priest and very powerful. Sess and inu are still dog demons or half in inus case. Kikyo is a miko, miroku is a monk and sango is karate specialist. Thanx for your time Tay out peace!) They were all juniors except Sess, bank, and kagura (a/n: I know right scandalous naraku with an older woman hehehe im naughty)

The bell rung meaning they had to go to class so they began walking with Sess and kags in the front holding hands. They were the schools IT couple people thrived to have the relationship they had. When they reached kagomes and rest of the juniors class room he walked her in and gave her a kiss in front of the class. Though most might have thought this sweet the demons in the class knew he was not only showing affection for his intended he was also telling the males in the class room who she belonged to. (A/n: awe why can't my boyfriend be sweet and possessive like him *pout*) then after nuzzling her neck he released her to allow her to go to her seat. She wasn't in the least embarrassed she had already grown use to it. Then Sess, kagura and bank were gone not before kagura gave the females a nice hard glare telling them naraku was taken.

_with the seniors_

While walking to class bankotsu couldn't help himself he had to say it

"*cough cough* whipped *cough cough*"

Sess turned his head to him and said " excuse u what did u say"

Sess was by far not ugly he was a demon Adonis perfect chiseled chest and features with piercing gold eyes and silver hair that even when in his high ponytail reached his ass. And to top it of he had his lip pierced which gave him a bad ass appearance and made him look sexy as fuck . Add that and the fact that he was a inu demon u did not want to get on his bad side.

Bankotsu then said it again more clearly and with a smirk on his handsome face " whipped heh who would have seen the day my sis got a big puppy like u trained".

Kagura could already feel the migraine coming and thought that it was going to be a long day. She then grabbed both men's ears and drug them down the hall

_with the juniors_

Once seated the teacher then cleared his throat and said they were going to have a new student and told her to come in. in walked an beauty with blond hair not as beautiful as kags but still beautiful with green eyes and an hourglass figure. Mr. Draco (a/n: omg I love Harry potter especially dramione another one of my fave couples) then said "class this is Tenshi I would like u all to treat her well and welcome her" he told her that kagome would show her around. Kagome looked up in shock ' but Mr. Draco why cant some 1 else do it" "that's enough higurashi I said you will show her around" he said giving her a glare. The glare didn't affect her but she might as well just do it especially since he was her fave teacher "yes sir". Soon class was over and at the end of the classes when it was time for lunch she showed Tenshi around as she headed to the field. When she got there she was greeted by her friends and brothers (naraku didn't have her last class with her) she was also greeted by a boyfriend who was ready to pounce on her until she stopped him. She then introduced the seniors of the group making sure she got the point that Sess was taken which caused him to smirk. When she was done Tenshi did the most awful thing she could have ever done. Tenshi sat on narakus lap facing him and kissed him (naraku did not respond cuz duh he aint stupid) then pulled back and said "I like you wanna be my new boy toy"

TO BE CONTINUED….


	2. Chapter 2

Tay: im back people though I would like some reviews…naraku say the disclaimer *goes to emo corner and cries becuz of the lack of reviews* "WWHHHYYYY!"

Naraku: oooookay…chocolatetay does not own inuyasha

Tay: *sob* *cry* "another thing to hurt my feelings* *whimper*

_what's up bwitches_

Everything was silent as they watched what happened then next thing they knew Tenshi was on the floor with blood gushing out of her nose. Kagome then shook her head feeling bad for Tenshi. Kagura was fuming then she jumped on the poor (human) girl and punched her again you could here bone crack. Kagura then started yelling

"You stupid hoe (a/n ;P I couldn't help it shout out to nicki minaj ) who do you think you are pushing up on my man" and just as she was about to throw another punch Tenshi threw up her hand and caught kagura right in her lip.

"Ah shit " said kagome and naraku who had just came out of shock. Naraku quickly took kagura of Tenshi and held her back while bankotsu helped up Tenshi who looked a bit scared. She then flipped her hair and walked away while using her phone to do who knows what. She had her hand to her face since it was still bleeding.

(A/n im sorry I suck at fight scenes )

"Well that was unexpected um sorry for bringing her" said kagome with her puppy face since she knew kagura was pissed.

When kagura looked at kagome and saw her face she knew she could not stay mad and just as she was about to go hug her someone beat her to it. Sesshomaru was already latched on to kagome trying to soothe her. after all the drama was over they sat down and ate, talked, laughed at miroku who was slapped for his groping, and listen to inuyasha bitch about there gay pedo history teacher which got everyone to laugh again. Just as the bell was about to ring naraku phone made a noise meaning he got a request on facebook. When he went to look with kagura on his lap so she could see what they saw shocked them. Tenshi had the lady balls (a/n hahaha I love that saying cuz ladies don't have balls kml) to send naraku a friends request and when they told everyone they were also shocked. Kagome being kagome had to break the silence

" Facebook issues (a/n: spoken reasons bwitches:D) … though I must say she got some serious lady balls" said kagome which caused everyone to laugh.

The bell then rung with everyone getting up to leave forgetting the request but with his phone being touch screen when naraku slid his phone in his pocket he accidentally accepted her which was to be the cause of many problems.

_*******************my corner****_yay

Taya well im done so please review because I feel that people don't like it and if u do I would appreciate the encouragement


End file.
